


Disposal Procedures, Step 1: Appropriate Footwear

by ladyofjest



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjest/pseuds/ladyofjest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam's vanity for shoes extends to encompass her associates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposal Procedures, Step 1: Appropriate Footwear

Pam and Jessica entered the department store.

"I thought we were goin' for a chainsaw," whined the younger vampire, her deathly pallor a shocking contrast to the fire of her hair under the fluorescent lights. Pam's fingers tightened on Jessica's elbow as she fought the urge to finger those burning locks.

"Honey, please," she drawled. "I know you have a body issue, but that's no excuse for..." Her eyes flicked downward, eyeing Jessica's lackluster heels with vain disdain. "...those."

"My shoes?" Jessica couldn't shove any more incredulity into her voice if she tried.

"There's nothing worth doing if it's not done in fantastic pumps." Pam sashayed ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trueblood100's 18th prompt, "Seven Deadly Sins." (trueblood100 is a Livejournal drabble challenge community.)


End file.
